Mío
by CF3SO3H
Summary: "Si ya no quieres tu vida, dámela a mi." ErenxRiaille


**Título original: **Mine

**Autor:** prince shota

**Summary:** "Si ya no quieres tu vida, dámela a mi."

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Esto es una traducción autorizada. [Nothing belongs to me. This is an authorized translation.]

* * *

"Está hecho."

El tono de su voz era concluyente. Eren no podía controlar cuán pesada sonaba su voz o cuán derrotado parecía, mientras que los otros estaban, muy probablemente, gritando de alegría y alivio, sintió una fuerte sensación de temor instalarse en la boca de su estómago. El persistente olor a sangre y los cadáveres pudriéndose no parecían molestar a Eren o a Corporal; ambos estaban frente a frente, en silencio y preparados para un nuevo ataque que sabían no llegaría nunca.

"Están muertos". Eren se sintió débil y sin que la adrenalina siguiera fluyendo a través de él temió que pudiera colapsar sobre sus rodillas en ese momento. "Hemos ganado."

El último Titán se había ido. La humanidad finalmente había recuperado su poder. Eren sabía que debería estar saltando de alegría - incluso Rivaille, que era siempre tan sereno e indiferente, parecía brillar un poco más que de costumbre. Sintió su corazón golpear violentamente en su pecho y tomó un gran bocanada de aire. Se sentía tan irreal, después de años de odiar y odiar y luego de años de entrenamiento, haciéndose más fuerte, todo había terminado. Sólo así. Habían ganado la última batalla.

"Sí" dijo Rivaille cuando Eren finalmente colapsó, cayendo de rodillas. "Acabamos con los Titanes. Hemos ganado".

"Pero..."

Rivaille se volvió hacia el aturdido moreno, que estaba mirando sin expresión hacia adelante. Poco a poco, Eren sonrió. "Pero..." dijo de nuevo, con la voz menos temblorosa. "Pero todavía no están muertos, no todos."

Se volvió para mirar al comandante, con ojos desorbitados. "No soy humano, lo sabe. Sigo siendo un monstruo. Matarlos no me curará. La humanidad nunca ganará verdaderamente a menos que... a menos que..."

La voz de Rivaille se escucho sin ninguna emoción. "¿A menos que qué?"

"A menos que muera, también."

"¿Crees que eso nos dará la victoria, Jaeger?"

"Si".

"Hm." Rivaille lo miró con calma. "¿Tus amigos piensan lo mismo?"

Eren se estremeció cuando las caras Armin y de Mikasa aparecieron en su mente. Él sabía que se afligirían, pero, con el tiempo, se recuperarían. Tendrían que seguir adelante y encontrar una mejor vida sin él. La humanidad... no podía estar a salvo hasta que muriera. Era el último Titán. Tenía que reunirse con el resto.

"Yo... quiero que haga esto", dijo en lugar de responder, con calma dejando su equipo de maniobra 3D, como para demostrar vulnerabilidad total y absoluta. "Quiero que me mate."

"¡Qué egoísta!"

"¡Quiero morir por tu mano, Corporal!" gritó, frunciendo el ceño mientras contenía la necesidad de añadir que prefería morir por la mano del hombre que respetaba más que por cualquier otra persona o por su propia cuenta. Sentía que no había nada más digno. "Por favor", añadió en un susurro.

Rivaille le miró fijamente, en silencio. Finalmente habló: "¿Esto es, realmente, lo que quieres?"

"Sí"

"¿No tienes duda alguna?"

"Ninguna."

"Entonces no tengo más remedio que satisfacerte."

Eren cerró los ojos, murmurando un agradecimiento tan silencioso que no estaba seguro si Rivaille lo había escuchado. Apretó los puños y los puso sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, bajando la cabeza en lo que parecía un arco. Oyó los pasos de Rivaille acercarse, lo oyó desenvainar sus espadas. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, decidiendo que prefería mirar los ojos de Rivaille en sus últimos momentos y luego caería en la oscuridad que sentía le había estado consumiendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Rivaille levantó su espada. Eren contuvo el aliento.

La espada descendió-

-y se detuvo justo en el cuello de Eren.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, tranquilo, tenaz y sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Eren sintió alivio y rabia; Rivaille no mostraba nada en su rostro, excepto una ligera decepción.

"Eres un idiota", dijo, dejando caer la espada. Eren negó con rabia y vergüenza. Se disponía a gritar, gritar y gritar y llorar, pero entonces sintió el ligero roce de la fría mano de Rivaille a lo largo de su mejilla y las palabras que quería decir se atascaron en su garganta. "Morir no hará nada. Hemos ganado, Eren Jaeger, y tu muerte no nos salvará, porque que ya nos hemos salvado a nosotros mismos

"Pero-"

"Ayudaste a la humanidad a ganar. Tu muerte solo mancillara nuestros esfuerzos"

"¡Pero no entiende!" Eren exhaló, incapaz de disfraz sus acciones como nobles por más tiempo. "¡Me _quiero_ morir! No entiende lo que se siente. ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Me odio! ¡Odio en lo que me he convertido!"

El pulgar de Rivaille rozó la línea de su mandíbula y Eren se estremeció, las lágrimas le picaban los ojos.

"¿Ya no deseas vivir?"

Eren negó con la cabeza.

"Si no quieres tu vida, dámela a mí."

Eren no se movió. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Su voz era ronca y tan baja y quebrada - que no creyó llegar hasta ese punto.

"Dame tu vida si ya no la quieres." repitió Rivaille. De repente sus dos manos sujetaron el rostro de Eren y se vio obligado a mirar a Corporal, que parecía tan tranquilo como siempre. "Dámela."

Algo en su voz le hizo imposible negarse. "Está bien."

Entonces Rivaille lo besó.

Fue tan repentino, pero Eren se encontró con que no le importaba más, sintió la calidez y los sentimientos que los suaves labios de Rivaille le ofrecían. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayeran. Rivaille era muy cálido. Su beso era gentil y suave, cuidadoso, como si tuviera miedo de que si empujaba Eren demasiado duro se rompería. A Eren le avergonzaba admitir que una cosa así hubiera sido posible con la forma en que estaba ahora, se aferró a su única razón para vivir por más tiempo, sollozando en el beso, ya no trataba de aparentar que era sólo un soldado dispuesto a morir por la humanidad. Sólo había querido escapar por lo perdido y asustado que estaba.

Se sentía como si aquel beso le estuviera salvando.

"Ahora tu vida es mía, Eren Jaeger" Rivaille susurró mientras se separaba del beso, acariciando el rostro sollozante del chico mientras se aferraba a él, temblando y sollozando como un niño. "Nunca lo olvides."


End file.
